


Are You Experienced

by Siria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin leaned back against the wall, folded his arms. "That's not going to work, guys," he told them for the second time—not that he really expected them to pay much attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Experienced

Chin leaned back against the wall, folded his arms. "That's not going to work, guys," he told them for the second time—not that he really expected them to pay much attention to him. You could describe Steve and Kono as determined, persistent, committed, but after a couple of months on the same team as them, Chin would be more inclined to use the phrase 'stubborn as all hell.' "Guys?"

Steve grunted at him. Chin was impressed at the fact that Steve had managed to scale that far up a wall which had no visible handholds, but it was a waste of effort. Even if his scary ninja training helped him make it the rest of the way, there was no chance Steve would be able to get his shoulders through a window that small.

"You're ruining the fun, cuz," Kono said. Despite the bruise that was purpling one cheekbone, she was grinning.

Chin raised both eyebrows. "You know that the definition of 'fun' isn't 'doing things the hard way', right?"

"It's _a_ definition," Kono said. "You want to give me a boost up to that walkway over there? There might be another window on the other side of the warehouse I can use."

"A window," Chin reminded her, "that leads to a fifty foot drop."

Kono shrugged. "Duck and roll."

"It's a viable tactic," Steve said. His voice was a little muffled from his attempt to shove six feet of idiot through an eighteen inch opening before propelling himself fifty feet onto a concrete surface.

Chin rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if these two made him feel old, or just someone who could pass for a decently socialised human being. "Alternatively," he said, stooping to dig a lighter out of the pocket of the goon lying trussed and unconscious on the floor, "We could do this." He stood on a nearby chair and waved the flame underneath a fire alarm until it started to beep, then hopped down and hurried to stand by the main door of the warehouse—it opened just as the sprinklers came on.

Chin ducked out in time to avoid getting drenched by the spray—not so the others. The Yakuza thug woke up, spluttering and protesting; Steve had dropped down off the wall (though, of course, he'd landed on his feet; Chin was pretty sure his luck defied laws of probability); and Kono was doing her best impression of a damp and disgruntled cat.

"I've been in buildings that have this security set-up before," Chin told them, schooling his face into what he hoped was an apologetic expression. "So, you know. Experience. A little bit of patience."

Kono folded her arms. Her hair was plastered to her scalp. "How is this not doing things the hard way?"

"I was almost out that window," Steve grumbled, dragging the protesting Yakuza out of the warehouse by the collar of his t-shirt. In the distance, Chin could hear sirens—the first notice of approaching back-up.

"If I was going to do things the hard way," Chin said, "I'd let Danny know the details of what you two have been up to this afternoon. And then I'd let him tell you what was wrong with the last four hours or so of my life."

Kono winced; Steve flinched.

"But," Chin continued, "I'm not a sadist, so you're just going to buy the beer instead tonight."

"You are totally a sadist," Kono said, wringing out her hair.

"Nah, cuz," Chin said, favouring her with his biggest grin, "just experienced."


End file.
